Pour quelques bouffées de plus
by Nalou
Summary: Participation au challenge d'Août du Collectif NoName. "Votre personnage garde une cigarette sur lui depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, il l'allume." Rassemblement de petits textes divers, ne se suivant pas forcément.
1. Une dernière cigarette

_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

 _Me revoilà pour le challenge d'Août du Collectif NoName, à savoir :_ **"Votre personnage garde une cigarette sur lui depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, il l'allume."**

 _Je pense faire plusieurs petits textes, dont voici le premier._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Nalou._

 _Lire des Fanfictions, c'est m'emporter encore plus loin dans des mondes géniaux. C'est admirer le talent, l'originalité de tous les fantastiques auteurs que vous êtes._

 _Écrire des Fanfictions, c'est essayer d'apporter ma propre pierre à l'édifice. Partager mes idées, mes envies. Mes joies, mes peines. Certaines parties sont personnelles, d'autres de purs fruits de mon imagination. C'est rechercher le bonheur des autres là où je trouve le mien à les lire._

 _Recevoir des reviews, c'est le plus grand bonheur de nous autres, écrivains en herbe. Nous dire que notre travail vaut quelque chose, qu'il vous a plu, vous a fait réagir... C'est le but de notre lutte acharnée._

* * *

Sherlock insère le filtre entre ses lèvres, le pinçant légèrement, avant de sortir le briquet de sa poche.

Il fait rouler la molette contre son pouce, créant l'étincelle qui enflamme le gaz.

La flamme vacille légèrement avant de venir lécher l'extrémité de la cigarette.

Le papier et le tabac prennent feu instantanément, et il peut enfin inspirer la fumée qui s'en dégage.

La première bouffée lui racle la gorge mais il retient un toussotement. La première depuis des années, forcément, son corps allait réagir contre l'invasion.

Il s'empresse de tirer de nouveau sur le filtre une fois la fumée éjectée de ses poumons avec l'air chargé de dioxyde de carbone que son corps rejette.

Sa décision est prise depuis quelques semaines déjà.

De toute façon, il n'a plus rien à perdre.

* * *

Il est assis dans un bureau simple, ordonné. Tout crie au factice et au faux-semblant. La personne en face de lui n'est que rarement dans cette pièce. Et lui-même n'a pas envie d'y rester plus longtemps.

Le petit pansement blanc, sournoisement caché dans ses boucles brunes, le démange.

Il n'écoute pas ce que le médecin lui dit. Il se contente de regarder fixement, droit devant lui.

De toute façon, il savait déjà ce que c'était.

* * *

Jim lui fait face, sur le toit. Gesticulant, hurlant comme à son habitude.

Sherlock l'écoute à peine. Il sait déjà ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il a prévu. Il a vu clair dans son jeu, il n'y a plus de surprise. Désolant.

Quand Jim appuie sur la gâchette, ça ne lui fait rien.

Il a perdu goût au Jeu, de toute manière. Toutes ses cartes ont été soufflées avec ses espoirs.

* * *

John ne comprend pas. Il ne pourra jamais comprendre.

Sherlock essaye pourtant. Il essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il fait ça pour lui.

Qu'il ne peut rien pour Sherlock.

Qu'il est condamné, dans tous les cas que John ne le verra plus.

Que c'est le seul moyen que Sherlock aie pour qu'il survive.

Les larmes qui coulent sont autant de dégoût que de tristesse. Il aurait aimé vivre cette vie auprès de John.

Il aurait pu.

Si seulement il avait eu le temps.

* * *

Un mois plus tôt, il avait senti les premiers signes.

Un mot qui refusait de sortir, en plein pendant son explication. La honte aurait été écrasante si John n'avait pas pris le relais inconsciemment. Il s'était alors détourné, donnant l'impression à son audience qu'elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour mériter ses paroles.

Puis son pied droit, qu'il avait du mal à plier, alors qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

Il sentait la paralysie le prendre peu à peu, grimper sur son pied puis sa cheville comme un lierre.

Il avait alors pris la décision d'aller voir un médecin. Histoire de connaître le temps qui lui restait.

Il regarde le sol, quatre étages plus bas. Il regarde John.

Il a du mal à se tenir sur sa jambe droite. Son bras droit ne bouge presque plus.

La cigarette qu'il a savourée à peine cinq minutes plus tôt lui fait légèrement tourner la tête. En y pensant un peu, il n'aurait jamais dû arrêter ce plaisir malsain.

S'il avait su.

* * *

Son appel est un au revoir.

Plutôt ça que souffrir jusqu'à la fin.

Plutôt ça que voir toutes ses facultés lui échapper une à une.

Plutôt ça que de rester prisonnier de son propre corps, incapable de dire à John… De lui dire…

Juste avant de raccrocher, il hésite.

Il sait qu'il va faire du mal à John. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne lui pardonnera jamais.

« John. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Il jette son portable.

Au moment où ses pieds quittent le muret, il entend John hurler son nom.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, c'est le noir total.

Le silence. Enfin.

* * *

Quand John retournera à Baker Street, il trouvera à son intention une lettre, posée sur un dossier d'un beige ennuyeux.

Il pourra découvrir le dossier médical de Sherlock, laissé bien en vue. Les notes des différents médecins. Les résultats de la biopsie. L'hémiparésie. Les troubles du langage. Les coupes IRM du glioblastome qui lui dévorait le cerveau.

Tout ce que Sherlock avait réussi à lui cacher ces derniers mois.

Il saura alors, que Sherlock l'aurait quitté quoi qu'il arrive.

Peut-être lui pardonnera-t-il un jour.

Peut-être.

* * *

 _En espérant vous retrouver dans les reviews._


	2. Smoking kills

_Deuxième participation pour ce challenge d'Août Allumé... J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Un peu moins pire, promis !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, vous êtes géniaux !_

 _ **Flo'wTralala, SomeCoolName, Clélia Kerlais, Adalas, Amelia TheFujoshi, Elie Bluebell, Kaori35** , je vous aime._

 _Merci pour votre soutien. Certaines d'entre vous savent pourquoi ce texte était si important. Vous êtes les meilleures, continuez !_

* * *

Greg laissa tomber sa tête dans ses paumes ouvertes. Voilà qu'Anderson remettait ça.

Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans que ce foutu légiste était passé de serpent haineux à caniche énamouré, et la comparaison ne faisait même plus rire l'inspecteur de police.

Il avait simultanément envie de vomir, de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive avec sa propre chaise, ou simplement de briser ses rêves une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'on en finisse avec ce bordel, merci bien.

« Anderson, pour la DERNIERE FOIS, Sherlock est MORT ! Et en partie grâce à vous ! Alors je vous prierai d'arrêter ces CONNERIES, car je ne peux plus vous entendre ! J'en ai assez ! »

Il se leva brusquement, renversant son siège, avant de reprendre, les dents serrées, pointant son interlocuteur du doigt :

« Vous êtes prévenu, Anderson. Il est temps de passer à autre chose. Vous et votre petit groupe de... de... fans ! C'est complètement malsain ce que vous faites. Fantasmer sur le retour d'un homme qui est mort à cause de personnes qui ne croyaient pas en lui, et qui ensuite essaient de faire croire qu'ils l'ont toujours soutenu, qu'il va revenir ! C'est abject. VOUS êtes abject ! »

Il sortit en trombe de la salle de réunion, laissant l'ensemble des protagonistes sous le choc.

ççç

Cela faisait maintenant bien deux heures qu'il était assis à son bureau, la porte fermée à clé, le regard dans le vague.

Il n'avait pas pu se remettre au travail après son éclat de voix.

Jamais il ne pardonnerait Anderson et sa clique de timbrés.

Jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir douté un instant de l'homme le plus incroyable qu'il lui eut été donné de connaître.

Et c'était bien ça le plus dur.

En criant sur le légiste, il s'était également remis les idées en place.

Lui aussi espérait, priait, pour que le détective revienne. Il était temps que cela cesse.

Avisant le vieux paquet de cigarette au fond du tiroir le plus éloigné de son bureau, il le saisit, enfila son manteau et partit. Il était tard de toute façon.

ççç

Il se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois qu'il avait fumé une cigarette. Elle provenait de ce même paquet, gardé en souvenir, et pour se donner de la motivation.

Il avait pris la décision d'arrêter de fumer, le jour où Sherlock l'avait fait.

A l'époque, il venait tout juste d'être promu, et avait déjà arrêté, puis consulté plusieurs fois le jeune homme drogué jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il l'avait vu évoluer, grimper des montagnes avant de glisser dans des trous aussi profonds que son manque l'emmenait. Il l'avait vu déblatérer ses "déductions" à de nombreuses personnes peu enclines à les entendre. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû le sortir de sa cellule de dégrisement parce qu'il risquait de se faire battre à mort par l'un de ses codétenus.

Il ne comptait plus non plus le nombre de cigarettes que le brun lui avait taxé au lendemain matin de ces nuits mouvementées. Ils allaient alors fumer devant l'entrée de Scotland Yard, Sherlock dévoilant la vérité sur les crapules enfermées pour la nuit aux oreilles de l'inspecteur avant de disparaître dans la foule de travailleurs.

Puis, un jour, Sherlock décida d'arrêter. La cocaïne, la cigarette, tout.

Ce jour-là, L'inspecteur Greg Lestrade avait décidé d'en faire de même.

ççç

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était par soutien pour le jeune génie, ou parce qu'il avait besoin de ne pas être seul dans cette phase de manque, mais quand leurs chemins se croisaient de nouveau, ils comparaient leurs avant-bras couverts de patches avec un sourire malicieux.

Il avait jeté son paquet de Dunhill dans un tiroir et l'avait vaillamment oublié jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

De toute façon, Sherlock n'était plus là pour le fixer avec ses yeux étranges, si ?

Ççç

Une fois dans le parking, à l'abri des regards de ses collègues, il s'arrêta, sortit le paquet de sa poche et le fixa quelques instants. Lentement, il souleva l'ouverture et observa l'unique cigarette restante d'un air de défi.

Il allait l'allumer. La savourer. Et passer à autre chose.

Il allait arrêter d'espérer bêtement le retour d'une personne décédée, et retourner à sa vie monotone. Et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il arrêterait au moins de se bouffer l'esprit avec toutes ces conneries.

Les doigts légèrement tremblants, il saisit la cigarette par son filtre, et l'inséra entre ses lèvres pincées.

Greg jeta le paquet vide au fond de sa poche droite, avant de fouiller la gauche de son trenchcoat pour en ressortir une boîte d'allumettes provenant d'un pub quelconque.

Il craqua l'allumette et apposa la flamme contre l'extrémité de la cigarette, enflammant le tabac en aspirant.

Il eut à peine le temps d'apprécier le nuage de fumée envahissant ses poumons lorsqu'il l'entendit.

"Ces choses vont vous tuer, vous savez ?"

* * *

 _Comme toujours, un immense merci à Flo'wTralala, sans qui je ne serais pas revenue à l'écriture._


End file.
